All Time Low
by AnathemaRuby
Summary: Danny's parents reject him. Not knowing what to do he runs away. To who? His biggest enemy. Can Danny deal with Vlad and his fruitloopy ways?
1. Chapter 1 - Rejection

_**Hello readers! Yes this is 2017 so who is reading Danny Phantom fanfics..? Me, it's me (and you). I have gotten ideas from other people but i'm not copying so if it seems like I am I apologize. I usually am never happy with my writing, but if I tried to do that I'd be here a while. I'll try to update as much as I can even if people don't read XD**_

 _ **Sadly besides the story DISCLAIMER: I DON"T AND WILL NEVER OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR ANY BAND/MUSIC I MAY PUT IN HERE, happy reading!**_

 _ **Also I have changed a couple things so OC's and other story changes but the main idea is the same**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1:**

 **(Danny P.O.V)**

The scent of sweaty socks filled my nose. Once again, stuffed into a locker by Dash. There's still people in the locker room, I can hear them Since Dash locked the door to the locker, I either have to wait for some one to come and unlock it or phase out, and I sure as hell am not going to wait for some one to let me out. I think about five more minutes went by before I heard the shower turn off and someone get dressed and leave with the heavy door slamming behind them. Channeling my energy, I phased through the metal door. Freedom! Suddenly a shiver went up my spine. Can't these ghosts give me a break? I transform into my alter ego and shoot up through the ceiling.

I survey my surroundings not seeing anything, but I can feel someone watching me. As I turn around, I see a green blast coming straight towards me. I do what any normal person would do and dodge it.

"Whelp." Well, at least I know who's trying to kill me now.

"Skulker. What are you gonna do? Try to skin me like you have since I was 14?" Not my greatest come back, but I was done with Skulker's games. I could see Skulker prepare for attack, but before he could I initiated code purple-back gorilla.

"Curse you Ghost Child!" As I watched Skulker fly away in the distance, I think of two things. The first thing is that I re-installed that, but Technus will probably make an anti virus against that. The second is how stressed I am. Not only do I have normal teenage stress, I am also constantly fatigued, have symptoms of PTSD, depression, anxiety, and a multitude of other things. But, other people don't have to know that. I may appear to be a bad liar, but truly I can hide my emotions and lie pretty easily. How have I not gone insane. Easy, music. It's my escape, not only listening, but also playing music. I was part of the marching band in my old school. That was the happiest time in my life. I had Stacy, Dominic, and Ruby with me. If my peers thought Sam, Tucker, and I were "The Golden Trio", truth is we aren't. Ever since I got my powers we've been going our separate ways, they don't even know my secret!

Honestly, that's my fault, but I shouldn't be thinking about that because i'll get lost in my thoughts and forget about the time. Speaking of which, I checked my watch the numbers glowing in the clear night. 11:30 PM... Shit. It's an hour and a half past my curfew and it wasn't even for a good reason! I seriously need to stop doing this. Well, I don't need to worry for long, the gigantic "FENTON WORKS" glowing sign. Phasing through my room I saw my parents.

"GHOST! Get out of here spook! Maddie, I need back up!"

"Phantom." My mother said that with the most horrifying glare I have ever seen her wear.

"Mo- Maddie, it's not what it seems."

"Sure, you're a disgusting monstrosity, what makes you think I would trust you." A monstrosity, she called me a _disgusting monstrosity._ Coming from the people I want to please and make happy the most, it hurts. More than when othr kids poke fun at me, even when Spectra comes around and takes in my seemingly never ending misery.

"Look it's me your son! Please believe me, I can prove it!" I didn't want to show it this way, but I'm sure they'll accept me. I mean, Freak Show's stupid glove showed that right? I focused my energy to my middle and felt the cool rings travel over my body. Looking back towards my parents, if anything they looked more upset.

"Danny, get down to the lab." She practically growled at me, "we need to take that monstrosity out of you." Beside her in the doorway, my dad had an ecto gun. I was having a panic attack and I was doing the only thing I could think of in that moment. I ran. I picked my my journal, song book, mp3 player, and guitar. I wish I could say I got through unharmed, but as I was leaving my dad shot me in the stomach with his ecto gun. Yeah, that was gonna leave another scar.

In the midst of flying I realized, where the hell am I going to go. I can't go to the Ghost Zone for obvious reasons, I can't go to Sam and Tucker because they'll never understand, and I can't go to my true friends because they're in California, but I sure as hell wish I could. At this point I was just flying aimlessly. If I wasn't having an anxiety attack, I would be able to appreciate the air. It was clear, no clouds in sight, and there were thousands of stars out. It was beautiful! The pale moon light was just adding to it all. Not to long after that, I heard a loud noise. Looking to my left, I see an airplane taking off. The logo **_DALV_**.

 _Daniel, do you think you're parents wil accept you. Little Badger I don't want to hurt you, but I just want you to know the truth. I will always be an option if you'd perfer that over anything else._

Guess Vlad was right, they didn't accept me. He was the only reasonable choice at this point. Honestly, I just hope I won't regret my choice later.

* * *

 _ **Finally finished, sorry for any spelling mistakes. I'm not the best speller XD. Just hope it wasn't too boring. See ya in the next chapter any questions would be fine.**_


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

**A/N: Yea not another chapter, but because I'm stupid I write my stories in coppy n paste so the chappie I worked on form 8 this morning and all I can to 8 at night it got deleted**

 **I want to cry, smash my computer, and bang my head into a wall because I was actually happy with that peice but what can ya do? PS STILL SEETHING WITH NEVER ENDING RAGE hopefully I can get the next chapter up pretty soon but I am so frusturated right now**


	3. Chapter 2 - Arioth

**(Danny P.O.V)**

At this point I was just flying aimlessly. I took my guitar and shifted it to my back. Well this is the time to find out what I'm going to do. First things first, I realize now that I forgot my wallet, which means I have no money. Not only that, but I don't know if normal people can fly now, but if I what I know about people is correct, then no one's going to be here with me. My only option is to find a place now.

Lowering myself enough just to barely see the ground, bright lights assaulted my eyes. Bright, borderline neon lights glowing, loud cars honking, and the occasional people yelling. It was the typical city. It was perfect to try to get to Vlad. Turning myself invisible I lowered my even lower scanning going over the entire city. There has to be some allies, all cities have some right?

What felt like hours later I found only one ally. Dropping down onto the ground, I let the blue rings wash over me. I looked around a little bit before walking out of the ally. In front of me there was the city, and behind me was apartments, but there were the size of condos. Walking forward, I saw cars zipping by, people walking in long strides. I could tell that most of them must've been well off. Almost everyone I saw were wearing expensive articles of clothing, and the expensive looking briefcases in their hands. I'm not as stupid as everyone think. In fact, I could very well make straight A's. The only thing holding me back is all the ghosts that constantly attack. Sometimes I do wonder how I would've done if I never got these powers. Would I still be in the shadow of my sister? That was another thing I hated my pare- no. They don't deserve to be called that after what they had done. Jack and Maddie always put me down whenever I did something and then start comparing me to Jazz. "Why are you back so late, see Jazz never does this! Why can't you grasp such a simple concept? We shouldn't even try anymore with you." Maddie usually said this to me while da- Jack would normally stand back and give me a glare of disappointment, the only thing worse than a glare of anger.

One second I was walking and the next, I crashed into something firm and tall. I heard the scattering of papers and the thump of what I assumed to be a briefcase.

"Sorry."

"No, no sir, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Luckily I didn't land on my back and crushed the guitar and all of my other items. I watched for a millisecond before remembering the man had dropped his papers. I scrambled a bit before going to help him pick everything up. I handed him what I had.

"Thank you." His smooth baritone voice rang a bit in my ears. He wasn't a bad looking guy, and couldn't have been older than his mid thirties. He was about to walk away when I realized what direction he was walking in. Obviously he had been going home since the train station was the opposite way.

"E-excuse me sir!" Gee way to go Fenton, stutter like an idiot. "Do you by chance happen to know where I am?"

"Well young man, you are in a city called Arioth." Arioth huh, for some odd reason I liked the way the name sounded.

"Thank you very much sir." I took off at the speed of a bullet train. Good, now that I know where I am, I can contact Vlad. I could've sworn as I was running in the direction this man came from, he said "be careful little one, the future is unpredictable." If we're being honest, I didn't believe in that stuff. But seeing as a certain ghost can do it I guess I do now, but I digress. I mean, what could this man know? Nonetheless, it did put me on edge the rest of the night. Why couldn't have he said something like "all as it should be" like Clockwork says?

 ** _HOOONK!_**

I jumped a bit. Man, I seriously need to stop spacing out like that. Wait… where are the phones? I could've sworn they were here! Maybe I mistook them for poles or something.

"Hey boy" I saw a sweet old lady walk out of a cozy looking restaurant, "aren't you cold out there?" Cold? Ah yes, it is nearing winter. Although snow isn't on the ground, it is pretty cold where normal people would want to wear snow jackets.

"Uhm, yeah, I am a bit cold." Which wasn't a total lie, it was more like a spring breeze. I guess my ice core makes me used to the cold, but it would've been odd if I said I wasn't cold at all.

"Come, come" she motioned for me to come inside, which I would've normally declined, but seeing as there were people inside it should be safe. "I shall grab some soup, I'll be back in a minute dear." Hmm, should I take the offer? I mean, I landed in a random city and don't know where anything is, for all I know, it's a different time zone! Okay, calm yourself Fenton, you weren't flying too fast, so you can't be that far. This city has a more friendly feel than what it seems to be. Honestly, it seems like a better version of New York. The biggest similarity was "the city never sleeps" vibe.

"Here you go sweetie. Fresh vegetable soup!"

"Yes, thank you Miss." I really want to question this woman, but it really beats trying to find somewhere near the train station. In my peripheral, I see a land line. That too, does beat scavenging for money, looking homeless. "Excuse me Miss…" Now that I think about it I didn't know her name.

"Rogers" She quickly replied.

"Yes, Miss Rogers, do you think I could use the landline to call family?"

"Why of course dear! You can use the phone anytime sugar." She quickly got up and directed me to the landline. Propping up my guitar so I can see it. I wouldn't want anyone to steal or damage it, it was a very special gift to me from "my sister before she left for college. Sure I may have been compared to my sister and may be slightly jealous of her, but that didn't mean I never loved her. I love my sister to death, and I'm pretty sure she feels the same way about me. No joke intended of course.

I was about to punch in the numbers but then I remembered… I have no idea what Vlad's number is. Dammit! The only time I need Vlad is the time I can't get to him. The universe loves me doesn't it?

"Excuse me, Miss Rogers, do you have a book or computer?"

"Hm? Oh, yes young lad, the computer is to your left."

"Thank you." Quickly, I pulled up an internet browser. Well obviously they aren't going to have Vlad's personal number so I would have to use his company line. I punched in the numbers

 _BRIINNNNGG_

Please pick up.

 _BRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNG_

Anyone, anything.

 _BRRRRRIINN-CLICK_

 _Hello this is Helen from , how may I help you this fine evening?_

"Hello Helen, I am Daniel Fenton, I'm here with an urgent call for Mr. Masters." I really hope Vlad is there or anything that can get me connected.

 _Well I am sorry Mr. Fenton, it seems as of right now business hours are over, would you like an appointment?_

No, I can't afford to wait. "I'm sorry, but I do need to talk to Mr. Masters, it is a family emergency." Which isn't too far off from the truth. I mean, the man was dubbed my godfather.

 _… I will see what I can do Mr. Fenton. Please hold._

Elevator music began to play through the phone. I looked at my watch. 1:46 AM!? Wow, no wonder Vlad wasn't there.

 _Hello Vlad Masters speaking._

I jumped a bit. Wait, Vlad's on the phone! Thank you Helen! "Hey Vlad, how are you?"

 _Daniel you better have a good reason for waking me up this late._

"Yeah, uhm Vlad. You see, the problem is my ah… parents kind of… rejectedmeanddontwantanythingtodowithme."

 _...Daniel I need you to repeat that._

I sighed a bit before responding, "My parents rejected me and don't want anything to do with me." God, even just mentioning them as my parents make my stomach turn.

 _…_

"So, I was wondering if yo-"

 _Where are you?_

"... huh?"

 _It's a simple question Daniel, where are you?_

"O-oh! W-well I'm in a city called Arioth, I don't know where I am exactly."

 _Don't worry, that about an hour from Wisconsin. I'll be there soon._

"Thank you Vlad! You have no idea how much that means to me!" I ended the call before he could say anything. Tears pricked my eyes. He cared, he actually cared! I was so relieved that he did. With all the stress of my shoulders, I could actually feel how tired I was. Going back to the table, I tucked my guitar closer to me and put my head down. Hopefully things will get better from here. I checked my watch one last time before going to sleep. 2:38 AM.

I tensed. How long has it been? Five minutes? Longer? I can feel a strong ecto signature around. Vlad, right! He must've found me based off of mine. Not to long after those thoughts I felt a hand on my shoulder. Taking my quick reflexes, I swung my arm back and hit into someone. A short exhale of breath was heard.

"Nice to see you too Daniel" was muttered under someone's breath. That was all I need to confirm who it was.

"Hey Daniel. Wake up." I have a small groan at the prospect of being woken up, but at the same time I was glad.

"Thank you Miss for taking care of the boy for me."

"Oh, the pleasure was mine. He was such a polite boy." Vlad's eyebrow shot up for a second before his poker face returned.

"Well we should be taking our leave, come on Daniel." Slowly and groggily I got up and grabbed my guitar and trailed after Vlad.

"Bye! Hope to see you soon!" She was as cheery as ever despite it being so late. As soon as I got into the limo I put my guitar down and was practically asleep as soon as I laid down. I could've sworn I heard the zipper to my guitar case open, but at that moment I was too tired to even care.


	4. Chapter 3 - Musical Badger

**A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't been able t give a story in god know how long. I had this in my computer for the longest time and just finally finished it so here ya go**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny phantom or any of the bands / songs that I use**

 **Warnings: there is mention of self harm, nothing graphic, and it isn't used as a joke**

 **(Vlad P.O.V)**

Daniel, whatever am I going to do with you? I made a mental list to tell one of the maids or butlers to take his items when we arrive. Scanning Daniel over, I noticed his left hand was covered in graphite. How did I never noticed how he favored his left hand before? Shaking my head I took a look at his guitar. It was definitely a little bulky for a guitar case. I zipped open the small pocket near the top of the guitar case and took out an MP3 player. Black earbuds were connected to the top, which were neatly wrapped around the small piece of technology, each bud having a small skull imprint. Putting down the skull printed earbuds, I unzipped the bottom pocket, pulling out two books. One had the word "music" written out in a shiny gold text on a black cover, the other had a red cover, not having any writing. First quickly flipping through the red covered book, I realized it was a diary. Putting it back into the case, not wanting to invade his privacy yet, I picked up his MP3 player. Flipping through, I found some interesting songs. Maybe I should just listen to the one that Daniel was listening to last.

It was a sad song called "goner." The piano was quite soothing and relaxing, with the murmering, "don't let me be gone." I started closing my eyes, being absorbed in the music. Nice, and quiet… "DON'T LET ME BE!" Jumping up, eyes bulging out. I wasn't expecting that. Instead of all the Humpty Dumpty songs I expected, I was surprised at the amount of songs were there. However, they were mostly punk. The song I was listening to was by Twenty One Pilots, which was among other bands like Set It Off, My Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy, and one that I didn't think I'd see which was Linkin Park. This was interesting. I checked some of his most played ones. Most of them were by that band Twenty One Pilots. "Thank You For The Venom" was quite a popular song. They all had impressive play counts as if that's all he does all day. In fact he does… at least the last time I have checked. I used to keep tabs on Daniel, but I eventually stopped. I needed to invest my time into my business more, which led me to stop watching the little badger. Anyways, it was enough time for music, maybe I'd look into the music book now and see what he has done.

Now this is what I call interesting. There are songs here transposed into piano. Curious, I didn't know Daniel played the piano. I never had struck him as the music type. Doubt, Lane Boy, Drown, and many more. The entire book was filled cover to cover with songs that were transposed. There also happened to be guitar in here too. It seems that Daniel here could play many instruments, I wonder if can play any others? Putting his MP3 player and his music book back into his guitar case, I pulled out his red covered book. I was right in my assumption of it being a journal. It seemed worn, but there was still plenty of pages left. It was a thick book, but it wasn't heavy or excessive. It was thicker than your average one hundred seventy page notebook. It was about seventy five percent full, with writing on both front and back of the pages. Quickly flipping through, I saw some sketches, and things that were taped in and some sticking out. The cover had faux leather as the cover, and the crimson red color spoke of very dark secrets hidden within the book. We have a three hour drive left, might as well kill some time with the journal.

 _April 13,_

 _So the day wasn't the worst. I finally got around to having a journal. Why did I even get this stupid thing? I mean, it not like I'm going to write in it a lot, right? Who am I kidding, sometimes I just like writing, mindlessly spewing words onto paper, drawing or sketching, I mean it's something. At least this means I don't have to confide in humans for my secrets because I'm not fully human. What do they know? Sometimes I like to think that the journal would write back to me like it's actually listening like the diary from Harry Potter… except less evil. And I wouldn't possibly get killed by a giant snake. But, that's all besides the point. Honestly, I just wish I could have all my old friends back. Stacy, Dominique, Ruby, it'd be nice if I could see them again. They are the only ones who know of my secret besides the other obvious ones like Vlad, Jazz and stuff. I mean they were there, it practically happened in front of them. Even though I still make jokes about me just tripping and turning on the "ON" button, it still really takes a toll on me. Between fighting the depression and anxiety I already have, this just adds way more on, not to mention my self harm isn't getting any better with therapy. I honestly don't know if there's anyone to help me…_

I just feel myself wanting to go over and protect the boy with every fiber in my being, but I also want to go back to the boy's parents and throttle them. In the corner, there was a drawing. I've got to say, Daniel has some artistic talent. A realistic arm was there, palm splayed out with shadows and tones. I finally noticed the slash marks going across the arm. I will have to ease the boy into that topic when he feels comfortable with me and the household. For now I have to put the book down even if I don't want to. I should catch up on my sleep. I could read the rest later when we get to my mansion. Leaning against the wall, closing my eyes, I heard Daniel. Cracking open an eye, I couldn't help but smile. A little plush badger that was always kept in here as good luck was being cuddled by my little badger. I think it would be best if I just didn't mention this to him… right after I take a picture of the moment.


End file.
